Galahad
14 |status=Deceased; resurrected by the power of the Holy Grail |death=539 AD Corbenic |cause_of_death=Offered his life in search of the Holy Grail; later resurrected |also_known_as=* The Noblest Knight in the World * Galahad of Corbenic * The Knight of Siege Perilous * The Perfect Knight * Sir Galahad * My Son |occupation=Knight |residence=* Corbenic * Camlot, Albion |allegiance=* Arthur Pendragon * The Knights of Camelot * The Knights of the Round |father=Lancelot |mother=Elaine of Corbenic |sibling/s= |spouse/s= |issue/s= |other_relative/s=* Ban of Benoic * Elaine of Benoic * Pelles of Corbenic * Hector de Maris |significant_other/s= |gender=Male |hair_color=Brown |eye_color=Gray Brown |height=5'5" (164 cm) |weight=122 lbs (55 kg) }} Sir Galahad is the son of Sir Lancelot of the Knights of the Round and Princess Elaine of Corbenic, and the grandson of King Bain and Queen Elaine of Benoic and King Pelles of Corbenic. His maternal grandfather, King Pelles, had known the prophecy that his mother would have a son with Sir Lancelot, and such child will be considered as "The Noblest Knight in the World". He arrives at Camelot to one day be a member of the Knights of Camelot. But due to his fulfillment of a mission, at the age of fourteen, he became the youngest member of the Knights of the Round and his name appeared at the Siege Perilous, deeming him as "The Perfect Knight". With Sir Percival, he is given the mission to start with the search for the Holy Grail, leading him back to Corbenic. He sacrifice himself for the Grail to be found, and later be resurrected with the powers of the Grail as well. Biography Background King Pelles, his maternal grandfather, had received the prophecy that Sir Lancelot of the Knights of the Round will give his daughter, Elaine of Corbenic, a child, and that this little boy will grow to become the greatest knight in the world, to which Merlin had mentioned will even surpass his father in valor, and the knight chosen by God to discover the Holy Grail. His grandfather and mother had cooperated with Dame Brusen to deceive his father. Upon knowing the deception, Lancelot forgave what happened; however, he does not marry Elaine or even wish to be with her anymore and returns to King Arthur's court. The young Galahad is born and placed in the care of a great aunt, who is an abbess at a nunnery, to be raised there, until he was old enough to be a knight like his father.Sword of Light Flames of Darkness Galahad appeared to have accompanied his mother to King Arthur's court for a banquet when he was twelve years old. It had always been his ambition to be a member of the Knights of Camelot. He remained oblivious of his father's true identity, even though he had met him upon his arrival. He immediately grew attached with the life of the Knights of the Round and became close with Eira Prowell in the process, who've told him that he'll one day be as great as any knight there is in the Round Table. After his mother left Camelot, he began his training as a knight. At a young age, when he was given a mission to wherein he had been successful, he had been vested on to knighthood and his name appeared on the Siege Perilous. Since that moment on, he had been assigned by King Arthur, along with Sir Percival, to search for the Holy Grail.Flames of Darkness Physical description Galahad had taken in the same features as that of his father with the slightly curly brown hair and almond-shaped eyes. His eye color, however, weren't shared with his father nor mother, for his eyes are gray in color; they changed to his father's brown-colored eyes after being resurrected by the Holy Grail. He is defined to still be a child in every way, but he is observant and matured for his age. He is a little lean with small muscles starting to form on his built. Personality Prophesied to be the most noble knight in the world, Galahad has an innocent and soft heart. He acted accordingly based on the code of chivalry and has a tender conscience. He hated the bloodshed but will resolute to such if necessary to protect his beliefs and his loyalties. Even for such a young age, he has a great and immense sense of justice, duty and acceptance with the holy order within him. Skills & abilities Galahad is known to be an ambidextrous, using two swords in battle, just like his father. Even before being a knight himself, Galahad had shown a tremendous brilliant mind and he never had a clouded judgment, all thanks to the prophecy of him to be the one to find the Holy Grail. He slowly earns a name of his own, becoming an exceptional knight as well trained with the basic skills of one. Since he is a kid, he had trained himself to a much closer combat that he uses his short height and agility as his advantage. He is exceptionally skilled as well with knife-throwing, all due to his training with the use of a dagger since he was young. Relationships Family Elaine of Corbenic= |-|Lancelot= Friends Arthur Pendragon= |-|Percival= |-|Eira Prowell= |-|Kay= Appearances * Sword of Light * Kingdom of Blades * Flames of Darkness * Shall I Make an End of This War? * Are Angels Supposed to be Humans? Trivia Character descriptions= * Loosely based on the knight named Galahad, one of the knights of the sixth century King Arthur of Britain. |-|Other descriptions= * According to Flaire, Sir Galahad's inspirational song in the series is "Higher" by The Score. *Like that in T.H. White's The Once and Future King, Galahad was named after his father's birth name before the latter was christened with the name "Lancelot". References Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Sword of Light characters Category:Kingdom of Blades characters Category:Flames of Darkness characters Category:Crown of Glory characters